


To be a Simp- A Friday the 13th The Game Fancfiction

by Quinnster1428



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Big boys, F/M, Fuck Chad, Horror, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Killing, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), Murder, Romance, Simp, Slasher, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, chad kensington - Freeform, horror porn, leading on, tiffany cox - Freeform, we hate chad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster1428/pseuds/Quinnster1428
Summary: Jason's POV as he desires to communicate with a counselor, and things go horribly wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

I will admit that I am a bit nervous for camp to start this summer. I’ve been a part of the Camp Crystal lake family for many years. However, year after year I never manage to put myself out there. Each year different young adults christen the cheap, lice filled mattresses and drink until they don’t even remember their partners names. This cycle has gone on for as long as I have been here helping maintain the area. I stay at the lake year-round to watch over the grounds. This place is my home. My cabin isn’t much, and it’s a far walk from most of the amenities that the campus provides, but I make it work. 

I’m honestly a pretty quiet guy. I know that I’m older than these counselors that show up once a year, but I wish that I at least had the courage to attempt to speak to some of them especially one of the ladies in particular. I believe her name is Tiffany. I’ve heard some of the other counselors call her that before or “Tif” even. I always keep my distance from them. I worry about cramping their style being that I’m technically not one of them. I also worry that they just won’t accept me. I was bullied a lot as a kid, but I know that children grow out of this. I know they are just 20 year olds, and that they won’t bite, but I am still reluctant. But Tiffany scares me for another reason.

Every time I’ve seen Tiffany I get taken aback by her beauty. Her giggle can be heard from a half mile away almost literally I’ve come to find. Her brown hair bounces on her shoulders when she dances around the bonfire with her friends at night. She always danced with a cowboy hat on. She loved tipping her hat at her friends and saying quippy things to make them laugh. She’s a very physical person. She seems to be constantly giving out hugs to her friends. To someone like me… she seems like a dream come true. I’ve been so lonely the past few months since they’ve been gone. It’s always nice to be able to hear them chattering in their cabins across the lake or to see them go skinny dipping with each other. It’s just nice to see other people having fun even if I’m not. It puts a smile on my face.

I’m standing near my cabin across the lake from the counselor’s cabins when I see their cars start to pull up. Their headlights shined bright in the night air. I craned my neck eagerly to see if Tiffany was inside one of the cars. I was beginning to lose hope as one by one each counselor got out of their cars. All bright young faces, but none of them were Tiffany’s. I was greatly saddened by this. I kept telling myself the past few months that if she did show up again that I would finally get up the courage to talk to her. I hear the sounds of twigs breaking on my right at a distance. I turn my head abruptly. I’m pretty easily startled nowadays. I’m used to the silence. I tilted my head slightly to try to get a better sense of the sound. No other sound followed. 

I dismissed it and decided that I would pull my spirits up and get dressed to go greet the new group. I was determined to not let this Tiffany set back ruin my sense of optimism. I might not find love, but I could make a few friends. I jogged back to my cabin to find some better clothes than the rags I was wearing. I searched around quickly trying to find anything better than what I was wearing. Most of my clothes are basically ruined due to living at and managing the camp. All of my boots were dusty. My shirts were stained. And my jeans were ripped. I finally found a decent flannel, but it had a giant rip in the bottom of it. I thought about wearing a jacket on top, but it was way too hot for that. They might think that I was self- conscious about my weight if I wear a jacket this time of year. So the jacket is out. I did find a pear of jean overalls. I originally dismissed them. I thought they gave off too much of a “hick” vibe. But then I remembered seeing Tiffany dance silly in her cowboy hat. I smiled thinking that maybe this silly outfit would’ve made her laugh. I put the overalls on top of the flannel and decided that it got the job done. 

I was so eager to go greet the counselors I nearly hit my head on my door frame leaving my cabin. This damn cabin was way too small. However, when I started to jog a small distance away from my cabin, I heard two voices. One sounded very angry. It took me a few seconds to locate the source of the sounds. Two people walked out of the wood. It was a man and a woman. The man seemed to be very angry. 

I crouched my head a bit lower to avoid notice. The voices were getting noticeably closer. Finally, they were about 60 feet in front of me, and I could see them clearly. Once she turned around, I noticed the woman was Tiffany! I could’ve jumped for joy.

“God fucking dammit Tiffany this is all your fault! I should’ve never let you drive my car.”

“Chad, how was I supposed to know your car was low on gas? Every meter on you dash is fried it’s so old. I was just trying to let you take a nap since you said you were tired.”

“Could you not fucking tell the car was slowing down over time? Fucking dumb bitch. I can’t believe we had to fucking walk here off the highway.”

Tiffany put her hand on his shoulder and started to say, “ Babe I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-“ before her words were immediately stopped by Chad’s hand hitting her face. I nearly cried out. If only I could. She lowered her head and I heard a sob. The man sighed and pulled her in for a hug. I could hear her sobs still in his shirt. 

“Come on. Let’s just forget about it and walk to the camp okay?” He smiled and lightly smacked her rear which made her smile. She wiped her tears before continuing their walk to the cabins. 

I was furious. Enraged. I had never felt like this before. I decided that I was still going to the cabins to visit the counselors, but I needed to grab something from my cabin first. I jog back to my quarters and see all my tools. I look around several minutes before I find it. I grab the handle of my pickax and keep it tight in my fist. As I rush over to my front door I pass my cracked mirror and look at my deformed face. It was unforgettable to say the least. I couldn’t risk Tiffany seeing what I was about to do and then never being able to communicate with her after. 

I look around for anything to cover my face with no success. In an act of desperation, I noticed a burlap sack underneath my bed. I couldn’t reach it even with my long arms. I took my pickax and pressed into the sack and pulled it closer to me. I accidentally put a hole in the front in the process. I placed it over my head as I stepped out of my cabin. The hole allowed me to see through the burlap. I guess there is such a thing as happy accidents I think as I clench my fist tightly around my pickax and storm towards the other side of the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies opened dramatically overhead. The rain poured down on my overalls and made them cling to my skin. Whenever I deviated from the main road my boots would sink into the sloshing mud. As I got closer to the cabins, I realized that most of the lights were on. All the counselors had headed to their rooms already. It would take forever to figure out which of these cabins Tiffany and her disgusting tormentor were residing in.   
  
I searched the perimeter of the closest cabin to me and found nothing of interest and pressed on. The second cabin held more promise. An electrical box was located next to the back door of the cabin. An electrical box that huge would supply electricity to most of the surrounding cabins, or at least I assumed so. The box’s contents were withheld from me by a padlock. I was unable to pry it open with my bare hands, and after several minutes of frustrated fumbling I raised my pickaxe and quickly bring it down on the box. I heard several screams from the surrounding cabins as the lights were extinguished simultaneously. I could not enjoy this victory for too long. Voices were nearing the door as I jogged to the nearby trees for cover. 

A girl in a solid blue tracksuit exited the cabin to check out the box. Momentarily I was fearful that she would be able to fix it until she called out for her friend Jenny. Soon after a girl in a striped shirt came outside with two flashlights. 

“Can you fix it Vanessa? I suck at fixing stuff like that.” 

“Heh, I’m way worse to be honest with you.” She stated calmly before pulling back from the box in pain. She seemed to have given herself a tiny shock on accident. Getting back on her feet she took a flashlight from Jenny. 

“Hey guys! What the fuck happened?” 

My shoulders tensed hearing the voice. It was certainly a man’s voice. However, when I saw he had longer brown hair and a leather jacket I relaxed. It was certainly not Chad. 

“We aren’t sure, Adam. The power shut down in our cabin. It looks like the box got smashed or something.” Jenny said.

Adam ran over from a few cabins away and explained that all the surrounding cabins were out of power. After taking a quick look he informed the girls that he could fix it, but he needed time. During his explanation, voices of other counselors could be heard crying out from other cabins. 

“Ugh, would you guys mind rounding everyone up and starting a bonfire or something? That way they’ll stop freaking out about not being able to see.”

The girls agreed to help, and each went their separate ways to cover more ground. I watched as Adam put his flashlight in his mouth so he could work on the electrical box with both hands. After a few passing moments I silently stalked past Adam. He did not see me as I make my way past him. Moments later counselors were lighting some firewood in the center of all of the cabins. I hid behind some trees and searched for Tiffany.  
  
I saw her. She was messing with a radio while Chad stood next to her. My grip tightened again when I saw Chad. I had to make a conscious effort to not begin jogging towards him. I was not going to let him hurt her again. Tiffany was so sweet. She was always putting a smile on everyone else’s faces. Vanessa and Jenny were also there with another counselor who had a purple stripe in her hair. They were all chatting and laughing among themselves as Tiffany seemed to finally get the radio to work. A loud pop song began to play. She put on her classic cowgirl hat and began to try to dance with her friend with the purple stripe in her hair. This was interrupted by Chad grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him.

She was in distress for sure, but I could not hear what was being said. Whatever Chad was telling her made Tiffany’s friends awkwardly look the other way. Tiffany turned her head back at them, but Chad gripped her jaw and turned her head to face him. Though I was not focused on any of the other counselors, I noticed that the others noticeably shifted their bodies facing the opposite direction from Chad and Tiffany. Chad continued to berate Tiffany all the while not releasing her wrist or jaw. When he was finished, he took the hat from her head and sat down in the foldable chair beside the fire. He placed the hat atop his head and tilted it down so the light from the fire would not shine on his eyes. Tiffany looked destroyed as she sat down next to him. Her friends proceeded to start dancing again, but they refused to look at Tiffany or Chad.

Fury flowed through me. I had already decided that Chad must die, but now that plan must adjust. I stalked across the clearing. The music was so loud they could not hear my footsteps. As I got closer, I noticed a hatchet in a tree stump behind Chad. They must’ve been using it to collect firewood. I tossed my pickaxe to the ground about ten feet behind my target. I decided that my weapon was too good for his blood. Me pulling the hatchet out from the wood behind him was what finally alerted them to my presence.   
“WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Chad screamed as he rushed to stand up from his chair, but he was too late. With anger that I hadn’t possessed since the death of my mother I brought the hatchet down on Chad several times. One strike landed across his shoulder, another hit his throat, and the final blow got stuck in his skull. The girls screamed dramatically as I yanked the metal out of Chad’s skull. His body hit the ground with a wet thud. 

The girls began to run in every direction. They were heading to the cabins on the opposite side of the clearing that still had power. I was so angry. They were so irresponsible just like mother had said. These counselors had sat idly by and watched me drown and now here they were watching a sweet woman be abused. 

Tiffany had fallen in all the commotion. She was on her back scrambling to get to her feet. Blood spatter covered her face and neck. She looked horrified. I felt guilty for scaring her, but it was okay. This would all be for the better once it was over. Now I just needed to do one more thing before comforting Tiffany. I retraced my steps the short distance back to my pickax and trade it for the hatchet that I used on Chad. When I turned around, I noticed Tiffany had made it to the cabin with no power. She tried in a panic to open the front door, but it was obviously locked. She rushed to the window and climbed through it to get inside. I couldn’t blame her for being scared. This was all very overwhelming. I looked around the area to find traces of the other girls. They had ignored Tiffany’s struggles and abandoned her friendship when they did so. They were terrible people for allowing Chad to do something like that to their friend. 

I heard someone trip in a lit-up cabin nearby and jog over to it. I realized that Tiffany would be safe in that dark cabin while I was gone. One figure was securing the front door. I could see another figure retreating to the back of the cabin. No doubt that they were going to lock the back door I thought to myself. I hoist my pickaxe high above my head before I send it crashing into the door. It only took 3 hits to bring it down. Mommy would be proud of me.


End file.
